The liquid crystal display (LCD) is a common electronic apparatus. It is favored by the users with its properties of low power consumption, small volume and light weight. The touch and display merge is also the popular field of the display panel researches, and the Low Temperature Poly-Silicon (LTPS) is considered to be the high end technology of the field. The in cell technology is to embed the touch panel function into the liquid crystal pixel. In the design process of the traditional pixel, the sensing wires of the sensing electrodes, the gate lines and the data lines have larger overlapping area with the common electrode layer. Therefore, larger capacitances are formed between the sensing wires of the sensing electrodes and the common electrode, between the gate lines and the common electrode and between the data lines and the common electrode. Meanwhile, resistances exist among the sensing wires of the sensing electrodes, the gate lines, the data lines and the common electrode. Thus, the resistance-capacitance (RC) loading of the pixel is larger, and the display result of the entire liquid crystal display panel is influenced. In conclusion, the RC loading of the pixel in prior art is larger, and the display result of the entire liquid crystal display panel is not ideal.